Thermal performance is a principal element of equipment such as turbine engines (e.g., aircraft engines, industrial gas turbines, etc.). Thermal performance can often degrade during service of the equipment due to component wear, wear of seals in the equipment, cooling circuit degradation, oxidation, corrosion, loss of thermal barrier coatings, and the like. In the case of hot-and-harsh exposure of the equipment, the thermal performance degradation can be particularly severe. A need exists for monitoring thermal performance of equipment to determine how to control (or limit) operations of the equipment, how and/or when to restore thermal performance of the equipment, and/or to determine what operations that the equipment can withstand given the monitored thermal performance.